


What Are You Thinking?

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Getting Together, Heroes & Heroines, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My Hero Academia AU, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: My Hero Academia AU in which Matsukawa and Sawamura share a friends with benefits relationship that neither are quite satisfied with.





	What Are You Thinking?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



Oikawa threw up a peace sign to the multiple cameras, from both news stations and regular civilians who flashed away with squeals.  He had just rescued a little girl from a burning building so of course he was hamming it up for the surrounding people. Matsukawa stood back with Hanamaki, snickering and staying partially hidden behind a van to stay out of view of the cameras.  Neither of them minded the media but no one loved it like Oikawa did. Iwaizumi stood off to the side looking as if he was progressively getting angrier.

 

A window from the third floor burst out, releasing flames that licked up the side of the building and caused people to gasp and the police and fire marshals to push back the crowd to a safer distance.  But even the professionals stopped and stared as a body hurled out of the window and Sugawara strode past them, his arms outstretched as he used the wind to slow the bodies descent. They had cleared the building, everyone was accounted for or so they were told.

 

The person righted themselves, their feet landing heavily on the concrete before they straightened up.  Oikawa’s disgruntled _‘tch’_ could be heard a distance away.  Sugawara turned to Oikawa with a wide, angelic smile before tossing up his own peace sign.  Matsukawa and Hanamaki had to brace themselves against each other at Oikawa’s scandalized look as flashes went off around them.  Sugawara specialized in rescue, Oikawa and him shouldn’t come in contact all that often consider they also worked at different agencies but it was as if Sugawara enjoyed showing up to wherever Oikawa was and showing the other hero up.

 

Matsukawa’s eyes fixed on the person who had hurled themselves out the window, not even surprised when he recognized the mostly black outfit.  Only those from the Karasuno Agency leaned towards black, and they had a tendency to accept mostly elemental-type quirks. That was dangerous since those type of quirks tended to be more destructive than others, it had cost Karasuno dearly in the past but it seemed with their newest crop of heroes they were making a comeback for the top spot.

 

Sawamura, or simply The Captain or Captain to most of the public, strode over to the crying little girl.  She was trying to pull her oxygen mask off and tell her mother something, who kept trying to keep the mask on her daughter with her own tears in her eyes.  Sawamura leaned down and pulled something out from underneath his hero costume. The girls eyes went wide as a little shiba inu puppy squirmed into the girls arms.  Both mother and daughter cried as they pushed closer to Sawamura, who smiled down at them. Matsukawa watched as Sawamura rubbed the back of his neck, always feeling awkward about any praise he received though his gentle smile remained on his face.

 

Cameras flashed and Matsukawa dreaded the next couple days were Oikawa would be in a mood because Sawamura had ‘stolen his thunder’.  But right at that moment Matsukawa just enjoyed the view of Sawamra’s strong back and thick legs that were hugged tightly by his black costume.

 

 _Nice save, Captain._  Matsukawa said in Sawamura’s head, watching as he whipped his head around with surprise before his eyes caught on Matsukawa.  Matsukawa’s costume completely hid his face but he gave a two finger salute before stepping away with Hanamaki following behind.

  
  
  


\------------

  
  
  


Matsukawa walked down the street with his headphones on to drown out the constant noise that streamed through his mind.  His hero costume was specifically designed to help with that, considering his quirk involved the ability to read people's minds but didn’t actually come with an off switch.  But when he was off the clock he depended on his trusty headphones and music.

 

There were heroes like Oikawa or Bokuto who’s hero identity and personal identity were practically one and the same.  Their costumes did little to hide who they were and the general public had a tendency to refer to them by their real names a majority of the time.  Then there were those like Iwaizumi or Moniwa, who didn’t advertise who they were but because they were spotted with heroes like Oikawa, who were in the public eye, their connection to their hero counterpart was easy to figure out.  Of course there were those like Matsukawa and Sawamura, or all of Karasuno at that, who kept their real identities completely hidden.

 

Matsukawa’s own ability meant he was being requested for constantly.  The public thought he could only read minds, which his Agency, Aoba Johsai, did a good job of spreading but he could do so much more than that.  Things that made others quite uncomfortable to be around him, yet because people only thought he could read minds there were always calls and written letters sent for his assistance.  Read this judges mind to figure out if he’s having sexual relationships with his secretary, find out if his cop is crooked, is my husband cheating on me?

 

If Matsukawa was to be known publicly as Blank Mind, a name chosen by Hanamaki when they were only 15 and Matsukawa only _partially_ regrets granting him that favor, and Matsukawa Issei then they could easily find out where he lives and what his number is.  He would be bothered on the street and in his own home, he had seen it happen plenty of times. Unless he was on the clock or the request is particularly important and life threatening, then his Agency fields his requests and allows him time just to be Matsukawa Issei, regular bloke with a habit for wearing headphones wherever he went.

 

Matsukawa spotted a familiar figure and he stepped out of the way before stopping, letting those who had been walking behind him continue on.  He felt a smile work its way onto his face as he watched the interaction between a man and two tourists as he led them to a cafe that was a popular hotspot.

 

Unlike most of the heroes Matsukawa now worked with, or sometimes against, Sawamura Daichi had not attended U.A. with all of them.  He had gone to a separate school in the country where they also had hero courses. Matsukawa hadn’t met him until his third year at U.A., when all the schools with hero courses met up for a tournament.  It wasn’t publicized or filmed like the one fought amongst the U.A. students was, and it was only with the third years about to graduate. The top twenty in each school competed.

 

U.A. always dominated that tournament and that year the same was to be expected.  Matsukawa was in the top twenty and he partially wished he hadn’t been so he could watch in the stands with the others.  Those not participating had to write up a ten page report on what they saw, why this person or group won and why the others lost, that sort of thing.  Matsukawa was good at analyzing situations like that, the paper would have been a breeze and he could have taken a nap too. But instead he was competing against others, who had to go against monsters like Ushijima and Oikawa.  Matsukawa was just glad he didn’t have to face off against the top five of his school.

 

Sawamura had been almost unnoticeable amongst all the other students.  He certainly looked the most ordinary, of average height though built broader than a normal 17 year old teenager.  During a team competition, his team had been beaten. They had given a better fight than anyone had thought but they still lost in the end.  When the one-on-one fights took place, Sawamura was drawn to go up against Oikawa and Matsukawa had felt sorry for the plain looking teen.

 

Many people thought Oikawa’s ability was strength and speed, and they weren’t exactly wrong when they thought that.  But Oikawa could control the very molecules near his body, a punch that would be harmful ordinarily thanks to Oikawa’s athletic physique and his ridiculous training, was made twenty times stronger when he pulled those molecules together and sent his opponents flying out of the allotted circle.

 

It’s why Oikawa could walk into a burning building and not be at all affected by the flames.  He had gotten better control over the years and he had gotten even stronger too.

 

Matsukawa could hear Oikawa’s dismissal of his opponent, could hear it echoed in almost everyone else's minds and he felt a bit bad for this kid.  It wasn’t exactly fair of U.A. to put this on and force the other schools to participate. They were the best of the best after all, and a good majority of the students from other schools had tried for U.A. but been denied.

 

Oikawa had been looking for an easy win, a quick knockout of the circle so he had gone in for a punch.  Most would have tried dodging, which unless they had speed themselves and they could put a good distance between themselves and Oikawa, never worked.  But not Sawamura. Sawamura hadn’t dodged, he blocked the punch with his arms crossed over his chest, where Oikawa had been aiming. Sawamura was blown back a few steps but he was still clearly within the arena.

 

Something had crumbled off of Sawamura’s arms, as if his skin was crumbling like dust after the hit.  Oikawa had tried another hit then another, Sawamura blocking each until there had been a good layer of dust left all over the arena.  They had been on opposite sides when Sawamura let his arms down and shook them, as if Oikawa’s hits had merely been a small annoyance.  Oikawa had looked furious, Matsukawa could hear his buzzing thoughts as he tried to figure out just what Sawamura’s quirk was.

 

Oikawa had tried to move but the dust was suddenly gathered around him and before he could brace himself, he was thrown out of the arena.  People had made guesses that Sawamura’s quirk came from skin particles that broke off when Oikawa hit him. When he faced Ushijima, that’s what Ushijima had thought too until Sawamura’s quirk seemed to change and Ushijima found himself outside the arena after a long, hard fought battle.

 

By the smirks on the teachers of U.A. faces and the thoughts in their heads, Matsukawa finally figured out why U.A. held these seemingly unfair competition every year for the third years.  When the tournament between the U.A. students happened, everyone had a good grasp on each of their opponents because they had gone to school with them for extended amounts of time. But at that tournament there were many unknown variables, misjudgements, and false information.  It was as close as they could get to real life scenarios involving villains but with the safety net the schools could provide.

 

Sawamura’s quirk was an elemental one, the very Earth itself was for him to use.  For Oikawa he had packed on dirt over his body because the arena was made out of concrete.  He spread it over and even on Oikawa, before activating his quirk and tossing Oikawa out.

 

Sawamura had placed fifth amongst over a hundred and no one underestimated or thought he was plain after that.  Especially not Matsukawa, who had found himself searching Sawamura out even if the other teen wasn’t competing at that moment.  He liked that Sawamura practically exuded confidence, as if anyone could count on him for everything. Yet when he took that first hit from Oikawa, Sawamura’s mind had yelled in alarm and as he walked off he was thinking about all the bruises he was going to have and how he’d have to take _another_ ice bath when he got home.  Matsukawa liked that especially, that Sawamura looked like the steady dependable hero everyone wanted but inside he was just another teen trying to portray who he wanted to be.

 

Matsukawa walked to Sawamura as he waved to the tourists he had just helped, a white bag held in his other hand.  Matsukawa pushed his headphones around his neck before leaning down to whisper in Sawamura’s ear.

 

“Doing hero work on your off hours?  I’m telling Suga.” Matsukawa had to pull back in order to avoid the bill of Sawamura’s cap, which did nothing to hide the strong line of his jaw just like the shirt and cardigan he was wearing did nothing to disguise the broadness of his shoulders.

 

“I was just directing them to the cafe, they were lost.”  Sawamura said, his voice as warm as his deep brown eyes that were half hidden in the shadows of his baseball cap.

 

“And how far away did you direct them to the cafe?”  Matsukawa asked, feeling a grin spread across his face as Sawamura’s cheeks went pink as he nodded to the white bag in the other man's hands.  “Because I’m pretty sure that ramen is from near your place, which is fifteen minutes away from where you are currently standing.”

 

“I was stretching my legs.”  Sawamura tried but he had always been a poor liar.  “What do you want from me in order for you not to tell Suga?”  He asked.

 

“I think you know what I want.”  Matsukawa grinned down at him, watched as Sawamura’s face turned even pinker at the insinuation.  “I want-” Matsukawa pressed closer, causing Sawamura to crane his neck to see his face. “This.” He reached around Sawamura, whose eyes went wide before he plucked the ramen bag out of his hand and took a quick step back.

 

“Issei!”  Sawamura shouted in disbelief.  Matsukawa did his best not to show what Sawamura saying his name did to him internally.

 

“I’m hungry.”  Matsukawa said with a shrug as he took a backwards step, grinning when Sawamura followed him.  “And by the time you get back to your place it’ll be cold anyways, so you might as well buy another and I’ll have this one since my flat is around the block.”  Sawamura’s scowl deepened but Matsukawa could hear the laughter floating around in his head, the way he was admiring Matsukawa’s messy curls in the bright midday sun.

 

“Did you see the pictures of the Grand King from yesterday?  I would have his babies, he wouldn’t even have to ask.” A girl gushed to her friend, causing both Matsukawa and Sawamura’s attention to divert to the two teenagers.  Matsukawa nearly laughed out loud when he heard Sawamura’s thoughts _what would their parents think if they heard them?_ And _he’s old enough to be their father!_

 

“True.”  The other girl agreed as they hunched over their phones together.  “But did you see the Captain with the puppy? He looks like such a gentlemen, the type to open doors and pull out your seat for you but when he got you alone he’d push you down, spread your legs, and-” Matsukawa couldn’t hold back his laughter but Sawamura was already putting a hand over his mouth and pushing him into a slightly hidden alcove.

 

Matsukawa was very careful who he touched.  Very few knew the full extent of his quirk, but he could control a person with a simple touch.  He could implant thoughts into their heads, change their moods or feelings. Even his own family had grown cautious of him, he had done it accidentally as a child far too many times to count and even though he had much better control of it now, they still kept their distance out of habit.

 

It wasn’t as if Matsukawa craved to be touched.  Hanamaki had never been bothered by Matsukawa’s quirk, Iwaizumi and Oikawa had gotten used to it also.  But then Sawamura started to touch him and while Matsukawa did not crave to be touched by others, he developed a deep need to be touched by Sawamura Daichi.  It started with a hand on the shoulder or clap on the back, as their aquiance grew into friendship the touches became more familiar and intimate. Matsukawa had long ago noticed that Sawamura did little touches to everyone he met and they all had similar reactions as Matsukawa did.

 

Nearly a year ago their friendship fell into something a little more complicated.  Dating wasn’t really an option for heroes, not when so much depended on public opinion and rankings.  It wouldn’t do well to have a jealous ex go to the news and spread lies, or to be seen as someone who hops from one relationship to the next.  Also those people could be seen as targets for villains wanting revenge. It also didn’t help that hero work was long hours and even more time spent training and working out.

 

Matsukawa had never cared one way or another about it.  It was difficult being with someone who could read your every thought, some people tended not to like that.  Matsukawa had been fine until he started getting thoughts from Sawamura about Matsukawa’s hands and how they might feel against his own hands, or perhaps his arms or face.  Sawamura would blush when he realized Matsukawa had caught that but he had never shied away from it, never tried to cover it up or dismiss it.

 

Then Sawamura had apologized, ask if it was strange for Matsukawa as if Sawamura was the one being intrusive for having the thoughts, not Matsukawa for hearing them.  Matsukawa had kissed Sawamura then and there to clear up any worries. So they became close friends who occasionally slept with each other. And if Matsukawa had deeper feelings than that, it was fine and he dealt with it.

 

 _You gonna spread my legs and-_ Sawamura sung in his mind, a familiar song that drowned out Matsukawa’s words but not his laughter as he curled his hand around Sawamura’s wrist and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

 

“There’s a lot of food in this bag.”  Matsukawa said with a slow grin when Sawamura purposefully looked away.  Even if Matsukawa hadn’t been able to read minds he would have known Sawamura hadn’t come all the way here just to help the lost tourist and that made Matsukawa feel warm all over.  “You brought me food, that’s adorable.”

 

“Less adorable is a fully grown man who forgets to eat regularly.”  Sawamura grumbled but he started to walk towards Matsukawa’s flat anyways.  Matsukawa followed along happily.

  
  
  


\------------------

  
  
  


Matsukawa was following behind Oikawa as they strode quickly down the hall on the twelve floor, the floor where the elevator was stuck at in a building that had its structural beams taken out.  A large grouping of heroes were working in tandem to get the civilians out safely, but quickly as the entire building was leaning worryingly to the left.

 

“I’ll have to break the doors open but the safety feature could kick in, which means I’ll have to hold them open while you pull them out.”  Oikawa advised Matsukawa, who gave a short affirmative, more than willing to let Oikawa take charge.

 

They had nearly reached the elevators when Matsukawa felt a strange sensation of shifting gravity.  Matsukawa grabbed Oikawa and tossed them both into an open doorway, slamming into the frame as the building gave a large, alarming groan as everything bent.  Matsukawa could hear people scream, both inside and outside of his mind as Oikawa braced them both, kept them from falling out even as the door swung into them.

 

The building jerked to a stop.  Matsukawa and Oikawa exchanged a confused look before their earphones went on.

 

“ **_They managed to stabalize the building but they aren’t sure how long it’s going to hold, grab who you can and get the hell out of there.”_ **  Iwaizumi’s gruff voice ordered.  The deeper and meaner his tone got, the more worried he truly was so both Matsukawa and Oikawa wasted no time in quickly making their way to the elevator once more.  The hallway sloped down at a dangerous angle and while it made walking upwards hard, they should have a better time just sliding down towards the stairs.

 

Oikawa made good on prying the doors open and one by one, Matsukawa pulled each civilian up after a cursory glance over each of them.

 

“She bumped her head when we came to a sudden stop, I think she might have a concussion.”  There were only three people left in the elevator, two men who were currently helping a disorientated young woman out.  

 

“Take her, I’ll help them out.”  Matsukawa offered. Despite what movies might show, no matter how petite a woman was, carrying someone who was 50 kilograms down twelve flights of stairs in a crumbling building was actually not possible unless there was some super human strength thrown in there.  Oikawa would be able to get her out more quickly and safely than Matsukawa would.

 

So Matsukawa traded places with Oikawa, using his long limbs to hold open the elevator while Oikawa carried the young woman down the hall.  The second, younger man gave the other one a boost out of the elevator before reaching up to pull himself up.

 

Several things happened all at once.  The building gave another loud groan before something snapped.  Matsukawa reached down and grabbed the man's hand just as the elevator fell away from his feet.  He let gravity pull him away from the long shoot, grunting as the man slammed on top of them and they slid too fast down the hall.

 

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?”  The man asked as he practically used Matsukawa’s body as a cushion when they slammed into the wall at the end of the hall.

 

“I’m fine, go.”  Matsukawa waved off his concern, pushing himself up and letting the man go into the stairway first before following him in.

 

 _“Oh god, oh god, I can’t- I can’t move!  What’s- where- please, so much pain-”_  Matsukawa jerked to a stop before looking upwards.  He listened to the frantic thoughts for a moment more before turning around and heading further upstairs even though his every instinct was telling him the building was about to collapse.

 

Matsukawa heard the very worst in people.  It took him a long time to realize and accept that people are not their first thought, it was their actions that they should be judged on.  Matsukawa’s first thought was to get himself out of that building, he had helped enough people. Let someone who could possibly survive a building collapse save that person.

 

  * But long ago Matsukawa had made the decision, like other heroes before him, that he was the help.  That if someone was in trouble, no matter the risk to himself, he would help them. He wasn’t proper hero like Bokuto or Sawamura, where their thoughts were always on helping others and they never veered from the path.  Matsukawa had doubts and concerns, sometimes he heard other people's thoughts and believed they weren’t worthy of saving but that wasn’t up for him to decide.



 

Matsukawa had to use the walls for support as he made his way down the hall, towards where he could now hear someone calling out for help.  He reassured them the best he could as he made his way towards the trashed office and saw where the problem was. The desk and bookcase had slid and trapped her against the wall.

 

Matsukawa grunted as he used all his strength to give her enough wiggle room to pull herself out even as the building groaned and tore around them.  His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears, but it wasn’t loud enough to cover his anger completely. This floor was supposed to be clear, he had seen the office workers come out of it.  How had they missed this girl?

 

“Thank you,” The girl repeated, a clear sign of shock as she wrapped her arms around Matsukawa’s waist.

 

“ **_Matsukawa!  Where the fuck are you?  Get out now!”_ **  But even as Iwaizumi shouted in his ear he could tell it was too late.  As the building gave one final groan he could feel it trembling beneath him, finally folding in on itself.

 

 **_“Too late, I’m on the thirteenth floor.”_ **  Matsukawa felt the words stick in his throat as the girl sobbed against him.

 

 **_“Fuck!  Get to the window!”_ ** Matsukawa pulled the girl over to the window, wondering what was going to happen just as something shattered from the next office over.

 

“In here!”  Matsukawa shouted out before the wall was broken and the tall, brightly clad form of Japan’s number four hero charged into the room.  Bokuto smashed through the window before instructing Matsukawa to hold onto the girl. He grabbed onto Matsukawa and jumped out the window.

 

“Got you!”  Moniwa’s thunderous voice echoed as his large hand caught them mid leap.  Bokuto cheered up at the giant hero who smiled tentatively back before he walked away from the crumbling building.  Matsukawa saw that the building was almost encased in mud and dirt, holding it up until it finally collapsed in on itself.

 

“The Captain’s here?”  Matsukawa found himself asking as he rubbed his hand up and down the girls back, trying to soothe her heart wrenching sobs.

 

“He kept the building from collapsing, lucky you.”  Bokuto grinned before bending down to speak softly to the girl as Moniawa carefully carried them over to the line of ambulances and medical professionals.

 

Lucky him indeed.

  
  
  


\-----------------

  
  
  


It was odd to suddenly have his quirk turned off.  He didn’t realize how much he depended on it until he was faced with a young woman who looked on the verge of tears.  Matsukawa couldn’t tell if she was about to cry because she was terrified of him, which was fair enough, he did tower over most people and the blonde receptionist for the Karasuno Agency was just a tiny little thing.  But she hadn’t started tearing up until he had asked to see Sawamura Daichi and her eyes had darted down to the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

 

“It’s alright Yachi, I’ll take him back.”  Sugawara offered, seemingly appearing from nowhere.  “If anyone has a problem with it they are free to bring it up with me personally.”  He smiled his angelic smile and Yachi looked tremendously relieved.

 

“Thank you Suga.”  The receptionist, Yachi, the girl with the quirk to nullify other quirks, gave Matsukawa a shy smile.  “I’ll find something to put those in.” She said before quickly walking away. Matsukawa turned back to Sugawara, who was eyeing him critically, and he wondered what piece of his soul would he have to offer for this favor.

 

“Thank you.”  Matsukawa finally said, blinking quickly as his quirk switched back on with Yachi away from him.

 

“I’m not doing this for you,” Sugawara motioned for Matsukawa to follow, who did so.  “Daichi has been trying to get out of bed all morning.”

 

“He’s well?”  Matsukawa asked, to which Sugawara snickered.

 

“No, he needs much more rest and to eat a full and healthy meal, followed by even more rest.”  Sugawara eyed Matsukawa once more. “I’m hoping you’ll be able to accomplish at least one of those things.”

 

Matsukawa didn’t know whether to be flattered or wary, so he said nothing to that.  Matsukawa had only ever told Hanamaki about his encounters with Sawamura, and even then it was never anything too detailed.  Hanamaki had known him long enough to know what he wasn’t saying but Matsukawa had no idea if Sawamura had told anyone else. He knew Sugawara and Sawamura were close but was that just a close work relationship or something more?

 

“He wasn’t going to let the building collapse with innocent people still inside.”  Matsukawa knew that much though he wasn’t sure why he said it. Sawamura had exhausted himself, pushed his quirk beyond its limit and then asked for even more.  There had been pictures of Sawamura with his arms braced against the earth that he had pulled up from beneath the concret, blood dripping down his nose as he gritted his teeth in pain and refused to let the building come down.

 

“It might be the first time that saving civilians wasn’t the first thing on his mind.”  Sugawara gave Matsukawa a significant look as they stopped outside a closed door. “No extraneous activities, he’s supposed to be resting.”  Sugawara gave a wave before walking away. His words were light but his thoughts promised pain if Matsukawa hurt Sawamura.

 

Matsukawa took a deep breath before stepping into the room.  He had felt a buzz of nerves beneath his skin that quickly faded away when Sawamura looked over his shoulder with a clearly guilty look as he tried to sneak out of the recovery room.

 

“Where you going?”  Matsukawa asked innocently, earning a groan from Sawamura who laid back down on the bed in a completely dramatic way that was so different from his public persona.  Sawamura looked over at him before spotting the flowers.

 

“Are those for me?”  Sawamura asked and Matsukawa couldn’t even joke they weren’t because he could see and see the happiness all over Sawamura’s face and hear it in his mind.  So Matsukawa stepped forward and placed them on the small bedside table before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “I’m glad you’re okay.” Sawamura smiled and Matsukawa was such a goner.

 

“Thanks to you.”  Matsukawa said, words left unsaid between them.  

 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”  Sawamura’s smile turned more into a grin as he asked, his fingers reaching out almost absentmindedly to stroke against Matsukawa’s longer and thinner ones.  It was a joke shared between them.

 

_“It’s not exactly fair that you always know what I’m thinking but you’re a complete mystery to me.”  Sawamura stated, though there was no real heat in his words. He had a nasty bruise along his shoulder as he half laid upon Matsukawa._

 

_“You could just ask.”  Matsukawa offered, half way to sleep.  He grinned when Sawamura let out a noise of annoyance after a moment of silence._

 

_“What are you thinking?”  Sawamura asked._

 

_“That I’d like to stay like this until morning.”  Matsukawa answered honestly because Sawamura had asked and yes, Matsukawa knew it was cheating that he already knew Sawamura’s thoughts and how he didn’t want to move.  But every other time they had sex Sawamura would get dressed soon after and leave._

 

_“Okay.”  Sawamura agreed easily, just as he always did._

  


Matsukawa couldn’t believe that he could read minds and it had taken him that long to figure out Sawamura’s true feelings.  It was as obvious as anything else Sawamura did and Matsukawa had known since the beginning that Sawamura did not do that sort of thing lightly, he didn’t sleep around.

 

“Issei?”  Sawamura asked, which really wasn’t fair.

 

“Great. Perfect. Nice. Fuck this.”  Matsukawa was already leaning down to press his lips against Sawamura’s, gentle but still desperate.  Sawamura laughed against Matsukawa’s mouth, and he felt the sound down to his very bones.

 

“That’s what you were thinking?”  Sawamura asked with a grin, hand cupping Matsukawa’s cheek.  Matsukawa leaned into the touch with a sigh.

 

“It’s hard getting a word in with everyone else's thoughts buzzing around in there.”  Matsukawa admitted with a shrug. “Great as in how I feel when you’re near me.” Matsukawa turned his head to press a kiss to the center of Sawamura’s palm.  “Perfect, as in this situation is perfect.” He leaned down to kiss the blush on the high points of Sawamura’s cheeks. “Nice because- I don’t know, just is. And fuck this, as in-” Sawamura covered Matsukawa’s mouth with a breathless laugh.

 

“Stop, I take it back, I don’t want to know what you’re thinking.”  But Matsukawa could hear what Sawamura was thinking.

 

 _Finally._  As Matsukawa pulled Sawamura’s hand away to kiss him once more, gentler this time and with the promise of tomorrow falling silent between them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kath who requested on tumblr for the five word prompts “Great. Perfect. Nice. Fuck this.” and if you can't guess by the length of this supposed-to-be short story, I love me some MatsuDai.


End file.
